La disparition de Ginny Potter
by poussiere-de-fee
Summary: Quand Harry rentre chez lui et se rend compte que sa femme a disparue, il se met immédiatement à sa recherche. Petit OS sur ses pensées un peu particulières pendant ces deux jours de recherches. ATTENTION! OOC


Coucou ! Voilà une petite fic' sortie tout droit de mon imagination tordue après une conversation un peu étrange avec ma meilleure amie. J'ai hésité à la poster parce qu'elle ne me convainquait pas mais finalement la voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai bien fait de poster s'il vous plait !

* * *

Harry rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail et eu la surprise de trouver la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il partageait avec sa femme, Ginny Potter, déverrouillée. Se disant qu'elle avait peut-être oublié de la fermer en rentrant, il entra sans se poser de question. Elle devait être là. Il lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt et de l'attendre à la maison ce soir-là.et même si la porte était déverrouillée, qui aurait bien pu vouloir cambrioler la maison d'Harry et Ginny Potter, les héros de guerre, respectés de tous. C'était insensé.

Dans le hall, il cria le nom de son épouse, s'attendant à la voir descendre à toute vitesse pour l'embrasser comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis leur mariage. La voir courir comme une folle dans l'escalier et lui sauter dessus le faisait toujours bien rire. Un rire un peu moqueur, certes, mais rire quand même. Ce côté un peu fou l'amusait. Même si elle était aussi très agaçante la plupart du temps... Ne la voyant pas, il la chercha partout dans la maison. Ca ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. La demeure n'était pas aussi grande qu'il l'aurait voulu. Mais Ginny avait voulu avoir une petite maison qu'on peut agrandir dans un premier temps, plutôt qu'un de ces manoirs de sang-purs où on pouvait se perdre si on n'y prenait pas garde. Il ne la trouva nulle part. Commençant à être inquiet, il se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée chez Hermione pour lui demander des conseils sur la grossesse. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, il était entré dans une colère noire. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants dans l'immédiat. Jamais en fait. Mais elle était quand même tombée enceinte.

Mais finalement il était assez content à l'idée de devenir papa. Sauf que maintenant, sa dulcinée passait beaucoup trop de temps à son goût chez sa meilleure amie et son idiot de mari qui étaient devenus parents l'année précédente pour leur demander des conseils en matière de grossesse et d'éducation.

Il transplana donc chez sa meilleure amie et sonna à la porte. Hermione vivait avec sa famille dans une charmante petite maison en banlieue de Londres. C'est Malefoy qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« Oh ! Salut Harry ! Entre. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

_ Je cherche ma femme. Elle n'était pas à la maison alors je me suis dit qu'elle serait peut-être ici...

_ Non, fit Hermione qui venait d'arriver, son fils dans les bras. Elle n'est pas ici. On devait déjeuner ensemble mais elle a annulé au dernier moment pour savoir si on ne pouvait pas se voir plutôt demain à l'heure du thé.»

Hermione tendit Scorpius à Malefoy en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui donner son biberon du goûter et Harry en soupira presque de soulagement. Il faisait un effort pour ne pas montrer qu'il le détestait par égard pour Hermione mais lui parler et être aimable avec Malefoy était un calvaire pour lui.

« Tu le mènes vraiment à la baguette, sourit Harry.

_ Mais non ! Drago adore s'occuper de Scorpius et Rose. Sauf quand ils se mettent à lui vomir dessus. Là il râle. Pourquoi tu cherches Ginny ?

_ En rentrant elle n'était pas là alors je me suis dit qu'elle serait peut-être ici. Je suis assez inquiet. La porte de la maison était ouverte quand je suis arrivée mais il n'y avait personne.

_ Non, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vue depuis plusieurs jours. Tu l'as cherchée partout ?

_ Oui, je te jure ! Partout. Et quand j'ai vu que je ne la trouvais pas. Je me suis dit qu'elle serait peut-être ici.

_ Et bien non. Tu as essayé d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste ? Peut-être qu'elle a eu un problème au travail et qu'elle a dû rester plus longtemps. »

Harry, qui n'y avait pas pensé, se leva et remercia son amie avant de transplaner à l'hôpital. Il atterri dans un coin sombre de la rue de l'hôpital et traversa discrètement la vitrine qui menait au hall d'entrée. Il monta directement vers le deuxième étage, au service des virus et microbes magiques et des maladies contagieuses. Elle aurait au moins pu faire comme Hermione. Hermione aussi était spécialisée en potion mais elle avait choisit de travailler en gynécomagie. Ce n'est pas dangereux, ça, la gynécomagie. Mais non. Madame avait décidé de travailler là et rien ne l'avait fait changer d'avis. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour que Ginny change de service mais elle avait toujours refusé de partir pour un autre service. Elle soutenait que c'était là qu'elle était le plus utile avec ses années d'études en spécialisation potion. Mais il restait contre. Et si elle attrapait un de ces fichus virus ? Et qu'elle le lui passait ? Harry regrettait que son épouse ne soit pas un peu plus à son écoute. Comme si elle avait besoin de travailler et de mettre leurs deux vies en danger. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas rester à la maison et se contenter de tenir leur foyer. Comme sa mère par exemple. Molly n'avait-elle pas l'air très heureuse de sa vie ?

Arrivé au deuxième étage, Harry se dirigea directement au bureau de la chef de Ginny et entra sans frapper.

« Ginny est ici ? »

La directrice du service leva la tête du dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier et se leva de son bureau d'un air scandalisé.

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici comme ça !

_ Est-ce que ma femme est ici ? Répondez nom d'un chien. Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! »

Il se sentait bouillir. Cette vieille chouette aigrie le retardait dans sa recherche de sa femme.

« Non, elle n'est pas là. Mais je vous répète que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans mon bureau comme ça et me hurler dessus pour... »

Harry n'attendit pas que la chef de service ait fini de s'indigner. Dans le couloir, il apostropha plusieurs collègues de sa femme en leur demandant où elle était mais comme aucun ne le savait, il sortit en trombe de l'hôpital. Il retourna dans le coin sombre par lequel il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt et transplana une nouvelle fois, vers le Terrier cette fois. Molly était assise à la table de sa cuisine, du Célestina Moldubec en fond sonore à la radio, en train d'étudier des patrons de tricots. Il l'observa quelques instants et se dit qu'il valait mieux, avec Molly, jouer sur la pitié qu'il pouvait lui inspirer que se mettre en colère. Il respira quelques minutes pour se calmer, entra sans frapper et s'assit face à sa belle-mère.

« Harry chéri ! Bonjour ! J'ignorais que tu allais passer ! Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Tu as encore maigri... Tu veux un muffin ?

_ Non merci Molly. Vous n'auriez pas vu Ginny ?

_ Oh, non mon chéri ! Pas depuis le déjeuner de dimanche ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne la trouve pas ?

_ Non. Je la cherche partout depuis plusieurs heures ! Quand je suis rentré la maison était ouverte mais il n'y avait personne. Je suis passé chez Hermione, à son travail, ici. Je suis vraiment inquiet Molly. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

_ Oh, mon pauvre chéri... Tu as cherché chez ses collègues, ou ses amis ? Tu as cherché vraiment partout ?

_ Elle m'aurait prévenue si elle allait chez une amie. Elle le fait toujours.

_ Tu as vérifié si toutes ses affaires étaient en places ? S'il manque quelque chose, ça t'indiqueras peut-être où elle est.

_ Bonne idée, Molly ! J'y vais de suite. »

Harry salua sa belle-mère et transplana chez lui monta directement dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit brusquement les portes de la penderie et écarquilla les yeux en constatant qu'il ne restait rien des affaires de Ginny à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode, ceux de la salle de bain. Rien. Il était inquiet. Mais pas tellement pour sa femme. Plutôt de la raison pour laquelle elle avait disparu. Il allait falloir lui faire comprendre ce qui advenait quand on contrevenait aux ordres qu'il donnait. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre à la maison ce soir-là et la voilà partie ? Il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça.

En entendant un bruit en bas, il se saisit fermement de sa baguette et descendit. Si c'était elle qui rentrait elle allait l'entendre. Mais en bas de l'escalier il ne trouva que Patmol, son doberman. Il le fusilla du regard et transplana au Ministère. Il allait se servir du département des aurors, dont il était le chef, pour la retrouver. Tout moyen était bon après tout. Dans son service, il rassembla ses hommes en salle de réunion et les regarda les uns après les autres. Dommage que Malefoy soit en congé se jour-là. Ca le tuait de l'admettre mais il faisait bien son travail. Il aurait pu être utile pour une fois. Mais au moins, Ron était là. La disparition de sa sœur allait peut-être le motiver à faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts pour une fois. Il passerait peut-être du statut d'auror pathétique à celui de pas trop mauvais.

« Bon, écoutez-moi bien s'il vous plaît. Je ne vais pas vous parler en tant que chef mais en tant que camarade qui a besoin de votre aide. Ma femme a disparue.

_ Comment ça Harry ?

_ Disparue, Ron. Introuvable. Je l'ai cherchée partout mais elle n'est nulle part. Et toutes ses affaires ont disparues. »

Harry vit que ses collègues échangeaient un regard entendu. Ces abrutis devaient penser que c'était un cas de rupture classique où madame prend ses affaires et s'en va sans dire un mot. Mais Harry savait que sa petite femme n'était pas capable de le quitter. Pour la bonne raison qu'elle avait déjà tenté de partir et qu'elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle risquait. Il avait réussi à la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Elle ne serait jamais partie d'elle-même.

« Mais chef, vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne vous a pas simplement quitté ? »

Et voilà la question bête et naïve, tellement prévisible de celui qui ne savait pas vraiment qui était Harry Potter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son collègue mais Ron lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Ginny ne quitterait pas Harry. Elle est amoureuse de lui depuis sa première année à Poudlard et ils sont heureux en ménage. Elle ne le quitterait pas comme ça. Et puis la connaissant, si elle devait le quitter, elle n'aurait pas prit ses affaires mais aurait plutôt jeté Harry dehors et elle ne lui aurait pas épargné la scène de ménage en lui hurlant tous ses griefs au visage avec un ou deux sortilèges en prime peut-être. »

Ah... s'il savait. Le fait était qu'elle n'osait plus lui faire de scène. Il était arrivé à la dompter depuis longtemps. Il adressa un signe de tête à Ron en signe de remerciement pour avoir parlé et remarqua son air inquiet. Parfait, pensa Harry, sans se douter que l'inquiétude du roux avait peut-être une autre source que la disparition de sa sœur.

« Vous voulez qu'on lance un avis de recherche la concernant, chef ? Demanda Chambers, au fond de la salle.

_ Oui, s'il vous plait. Faites tout votre possible pour la retrouver. »

Les choses s'organisèrent donc. Ron dit qu'il allait se rendre chez les amis de sa sœur pour essayer de savoir quand ils l'avaient vue pour la dernière fois. D'autres se répartirent le travail entre les différents membres de la famille Weasley et les collègues de travail de l'épouse Potter, les derniers se dirigeants vers le domicile des Potter pour tenter de trouver un indice quelconque. Harry, quant à lui, trop impliqué dans l'affaire, fut réduit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau comme un lion en cage.

O*o*O

 _Un peu plus tôt chez les Malefoy..._

Hermione attendit quelques instants pour être sûre qu'Harry était vraiment parti avant de se tourner vers l'escalier.

« Ginny, tu peux descendre, il est parti ! »

La jeune femme apparue en bas de l'escalier, Rose dans les bras et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Drago arriva avec un plateau de thé dans les mains.

« Où as-tu mis Scorpius, Drago ?

_ Au lit. Il s'est endormi juste après son biberon. Tu es sûre qu'il est parti ?

_ Oui, je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. Pas dans ce sens là Ginny ! Je lui ai juste dit que tu avais peut-être été retenue au travail. »

Drago éclata de rire en voyant Ginny se décomposer. Elle avait presque sautillé de joie quand Hermione lui avait dit qu'Harry était à l'hôpital. Il reprit cependant vite son sérieux en voyant sa femme le fusiller du regard.

« Bon. Comment on s'organise ? Il va revenir demain. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait se voir pour le thé.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Pour t'obliger à agir Ginny. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement. Il faut que tu sortes, que tu te défendes, et que le monde entier puisse voir _qui_ est devenu Harry Potter.

_ J'ai peur, murmura Ginny. Et si on ne me croie pas ?

_ On te croira. Je t'accompagne, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis ta guérisseuse, Ginny et j'ai tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour prouver tes dires. Et il y aura aussi Ron et Drago avec nous.

_ Mia a raison Ginny, tu sais. Il faut que tu y ailles. On va te protéger de lui. Et puis il a déjà provoqué ta fausse couche. Tu veux vraiment attendre la prochaine étape ? Celle où il te tue ? »

Ginny commença à pleurer et Hermione fusilla son mari du regard pour son manque de tact. Drago se leva et partit ouvrir la porte pour échapper au regard meurtrier de sa femme. Il laissa Ron entrer et ils rentrèrent ensemble dans le salon. En voyant sa sœur pleurer, Ron s'assit à côté d'elle et tapota maladroitement son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu es ici Ron, demanda Hermione.

_ On a un problème. J'allais partir du travail tout à l'heure quand Harry est arrivé au bureau. Il a signalé ta disparition Ginny.

_ Il me cherche partout. Et s'il m'attrape pendant que je suis au Ministère ?

_ Ron et moi feront en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Ron va s'occuper de l'emmener déjeuner et de le garder occuper et je vous enverrai un patronus dès que la voie sera libre.

_ Mais je dois aller dans votre service pour porter plainte, non ? Il saura forcément que je suis passée, dit Ginny en se rongeant un ongle.

_ Non, tu ne doit surtout pas venir dans notre service ! S'exclama Ron en échangeant un regard avec Drago.

_ Oui. On a plus ou moins reçu l'ordre d'enterrer les plaintes concernant Harry. Pas officiellement bien sur mais si on peut, on ne doit pas prendre la plainte, ou on doit convaincre la plaignant de retirer sa plainte, vous voyez ?

_ Et c'est légal, ça ? Demanda Hermione.

_ Non mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Et si je n'ai jamais été confronté à cette situation, je sais que certains n'hésitent pas.

_ Mais alors comment on fait ? Paniqua Ginny.

_ Tu vas aller voir directement Alexander Stir. C'est un type honnête. Et je sais que ça fait un moment que lui aussi garde Harry à l'œil.

_ D'accord, reprit Ginny en entamant les ongles de sa seconde main. Mais comment on entre au Ministère sans être vues ? Il a signalé ma disparition, on va l'appeler directement si on m'aperçoit.

_ Un sortilège de désillusion ? Proposa Hermione. »

Drago approuva et le plan se mit en place petit à petit. Drago allait partir un peu plus tôt au travail le lendemain matin pour pouvoir parler à Stir. Ron enverrai un patronus à Drago quand Harry serait sur le point de revenir. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'il était hors de question que Ginny croise son cinglé de mari avant qu'il ne soit hors d'état de nuire.

0*o*0

Quand Harry retourna à son bureau le lendemain matin, il avait la tête d'un homme ayant fait une longue nuit blanche. Cette petite peste qui lui servait d'épouse allait le lui payer. Disparaître comme ça. Fuir. Fuguer comme une enfant. Car Harry en était sûr. Il s'agissait d'une fugue. Le tout était de trouver la cachette. Le plus logique aurait été qu'elle se cache chez des proches. En temps normal c'est chez ses amis qu'il aurait cherché en premier. Mais Ginny était intelligente. Elle n'allait pas agir de façon prévisible.

Il avait écumé tous les lieux qu'elle fréquentait, avait averti tout leurs amis, la famille de Ginny, ses collègues de Sainte-Mangouste, le Ministère de la magie. Tout le monde était à la recherche de son épouse. Et personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir comment il allait. Même Hermione ne lui avait pas proposé une tasse de thé pour l'aider à se détendre. De toute façon, celle-là, depuis qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec son crétin de mari qui ne la méritait pas, elle ne faisait plus autant attention à lui. Lui qui méritait pourtant toute son attention. Tout son amour. Et Molly qui ne lui avait même pas proposé de rester dîner.

Harry était hors de lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout le monde changeait tant autour de lui. Il ne méritait pas une telle indifférence. Il avait sauvé les sorciers tout de même ! Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Tu veux un café, Harry ?

_ Non merci, Drago. Si seulement on avait une idée d'où elle peut être...

_ On la retrouvera Harry, dit Ron. Tu devrais venir manger un morceau. »

Surtout : donner le change. Ne pas laisser l'agacement paraître. Mais de quoi ces crétins se mêlaient-il par la barbe de Merlin ? Non mais vraiment. Quel incompétent. Et Ron à côté de la blondasse qui n'avait pas l'air inquiet outre mesure pour sa petite sœur et qui l'invitait à déjeuner.

Il soupira une seconde fois et décida d'accepter de prendre une pause. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. A son retour, il trouva Alexander Stir, son supérieur, le directeur du département de la justice magique adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Stir avait l'apparence d'un homme plutôt décontracté, dans la quarantaine un peu débraillée, mais était capable d'être un véritable requin. Et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Il était accompagné de plusieurs aurors, dont Malefoy.

« Harry, comment allez-vous ?

_ A votre avis Monsieur ? Ma femme a disparue depuis deux jours. Je ne vais pas bien.

_ Peut-on parler un peu ? »

Il entra dans le bureau d'Harry sans attendre sa réponse. Stir s'assit sur une chaise face au bureau et invita Harry à s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, ce qui témoignait du caractère officiel de la conversation qui s'annonçait. Harry fronça les sourcils et attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur prenne la parole.

« Harry, je ne vais pas prendre de chemin détourné pour vous l'annoncer : une plainte a été déposée à votre encontre hier dans la soirée.

_ Une plainte monsieur ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déposée auprès d'un auror qualifié ?

_ La personne concernée est venue s'adresser directement à moi pour s'assurer que sa parole serait prise en compte. D'après elle, il arrive régulièrement qu'une plainte à votre encontre déposée auprès d'un de vos subordonnés disparaisse tout bonnement et que vous êtes parfaitement au courant de ce petit manège.

_ C'est ridicule voyons ! S'emporta Harry. Et de quoi m'accuse-t-on au juste ?

_ C'est une plainte pour violence et harcèlement moral. »

Harry serra les dents. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas osé porter plainte contre lui ? Non, c'était ridicule. Elle lui devait tout. Sa vie, pour commencer. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir en deuxième année. Celle de sa famille. L'aisance matérielle. Sa jolie maison bien proprette. Sa foutue grossesse.

Il fit un geste pour inciter Stir à continuer.

« C'est absolument incroyable, dit Harry, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa colère.

_ Il y a autre chose, Potter.

_ Oui ?

_ La personne qui a porté plainte, c'est votre épouse, Ginevra Potter.

_ Quoi ? Mais je ne frappe pas ma femme !

_ J'ai moi-même eu du mal à y croire quand elle est venue me voir Potter, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence devant les preuves qu'elle et la guérisseuse qui l'accompagnait. Et votre comportement est étrange ici aussi depuis quelque temps. D'après elle tout à commencé après l'annonce de sa grossesse.

_ C'est ridicule Stir et vous le savez ! Jamais je ne pourrai être violent ! Vous me connaissez voyons !

_ Alors pourquoi ne me lâchez vous pas ? »

Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, avait empoigné son supérieur par le col, l'avait soulevé de sa chaise et le secouait violemment. Ses collègues s'étaient approchés pour secourir Stir mais celui-ci leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Harry était tellement hors de lui qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait bougé.

« Une preuve de plus si nécessaire de votre changement Potter, soupira Stir. Monsieur Harry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous serez placé à Azkaban dans l'attente de votre procès. »

Les aurors empoignèrent Harry, qui venait de lâcher Stir et commencèrent à l'emmener alors qu'il se débattait come un diable. Avant qu'il ne parte, Stir regarda une derrière fois Harry. Il ne vit dans ses yeux qu'une rage froide.

« Vous avez un problème Harry. Il va falloir vous faire soigner. »

Il fit un signe de la main et les aurors emportèrent leur ancien chef. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut : « Nous allons avoir besoin d'un nouveau chef des aurors. Malefoy, venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussit à faire passer tout le changement de caractère que je voulais opérer chez Harry, son espèce de mépris et de rage contenue.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et ce qui peut être amélioré, toute critique (constructive) est la bienvenue !


End file.
